


Video Games

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Autistic Steven Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Mario Kart, Other, Prompt Fic, Silly, Stevidot, Stevidot Month 2019, Triple Drabble, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Steven introduces Peridot to Mario Kart.





	Video Games

“No no no!” Peridot shrieks as a red shell crashes into the back of her kart, sending her character skidding over the edge of a cliff. “You absolute CLOD, Princess Peach!”

Steven tries not to laugh, eyes focused on his half of the screen. He grips his controller harder, trying his best to drive with squid ink all over the screen, obscuring his view. He’s played far too much Mario Kart to get stressed like Peridot, but it’s still a tense experience. He slides into second place with one lap to go, letting out a long-held breath.

Peridot, currently in twelfth place, makes a hissing noise at the kart in front, glaring like she would murder a fictional character over a race. At least until she picks up a box and it gives her—

“BULLET BILL! YES!” Peridot yells, her kart transforming and zooming through the course.

This time, Steven laughs, unable to get over how cute Peridot looks whilst she’s gaming. His distraction causes him to fall into third place, and he tries to concentrate.

Giggling, Peridot ends up in sixth place when Bullet Bill-mode ends, her smirk nearly splitting her face in half.

Unfortunately, it isn’t quite enough. Steven crosses the finish line in third place, and Peridot takes fifth. She sighs heavily, and tries to lob her controller across the room. the strap around her wrist simply makes it dangle in midair, and Steven sighs in relief, glad he made her use the strap.

“Darn it!” Peridot mutters. “We must race again, Steven.”

Steven grins, stretching his arms above his head. “It’s addictive, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” she says, sighing. But a smile appears on her face. “But it’s fun, too. so, can we go again.”

“Sure. Just don’t throw the controller this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
